


Forgiveness

by brooklynsncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mention of Tali, Mention of Ziva David, Spoilerish, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsncis/pseuds/brooklynsncis
Summary: The aftermath of everyone finding out that Ellie knew about Ziva





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyhereforellick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/gifts).

> Inspired by ^
> 
> Tumblr: brooklynsncis

‘Ziva’s alive’

Every one was shocked, to say the least. The first to say anything was Nick.

‘Ziva David is freaking alive!?’

Then Jimmy, with ‘I think I need to sit down.’

Jimmy was close to Ziva. Ziva was his best friend, yet she had kept a secret from her for three years. All Jimmy thought about was ‘_why_? _Why_ _would_ _she keep a secret like that and from us?’_ Then the big question hit him.

‘Wait. How do you know she’s alive.’ Jimmy questioned Ellie

Ellie nervously responded ‘Well, all the evidence we have from Gibbs basement points to her’

‘No. That doesn’t make sense, Ziva was with mossad, then us, she would know not to leave her prints at a crime scene.’

‘She’s lying.’ McGee finally confessed

_ ‘She’s alive’ _

‘_What do you mean she’s still alive?’ McGee asked_

‘_She left me a note telling me to keep her secret for the safety of tali, after the Morgan Burke case.’ Ellie told him_

‘_Wait. So you’ve known for a while?’_

‘_Yes, but-‘_

_ McGee interrupts her ‘So you’ve been lying to me and Jimmy? And Gibbs!? Maybe if you had told him, neither of them would be in danger!’ _

_ Ellie was surprised, that was one of the only times Tim had ever yelled at her. _

_ ‘I had to. Tali and Tony were at risk. I may not know Ziva but I know that she would want her child safe. And it’s not just that McGee, it’s the fact that Tali is my niece and Tony’s like a brother to me, I had to protect them, they’re family.’ _

_ ‘So is Ziva and Gibbs.’ McGee commented _

_ ‘I know. It was hard. Hard lying to you, to Gibbs, Vance, Kasie-‘ _

_ ‘And Nick.’ McGee interrupted _

_ ‘He just got over the fact that I accused him of murder, how do you think he’ll take it when he learns I’ve been lying to him for months. That was our biggest problem in our friendship, we didn’t trust each other. I mean, we trusted each other, it was just little things, you know?’ _

_ ‘I deserved to know. She was a sister to me.’ McGee wanted to comfort her on her problems with nick but he was still mad. _

_ ‘I know. And I’m so sorry’ Ellie said apologetic _

_ ‘It’s okay, but let’s find them, fast.’ _

_ ‘When we tell the rest of the team, can we not tell them I knew I want to tell them after everything cools down and we get Gibbs and ziva to safety.’ _

_ ‘Yeah.’ He hugged her, completely forgiving her. _

‘What do you mean she was lying?’ Nick asked

‘Yeah, what do you mean?’ Added Jimmy

‘I’m sorry, Ellie’

‘Its fine, I knew, for months, and I kept lying to all of you. And nick, I know we were working on our trust for each other, but it was important that I didn’t tell anyone.’

‘You knew?’ Jimmy asked, slightly upset

‘Yes, but I only kept it secret because Tony and Tali were in danger’ Ellie explained

‘You lied to me?’ Nick asked disappointed 

‘Yes, but I didn’t think it would matter since you barely knew Ziva.’

‘Well it does.’ Nick walked out of autopsy, followed by Ellie.

‘Why does it matter if I lied, we’re partners nick, I trust you, you trust me and that’s that. It’s not like we’re dating and have to share everything with each other so, why does it matter?’ Ellie asked Nick as she followed him into the elevator.

Ellie pressed the stop button. ‘ It matters because it just does okay?’

‘No, there’s something else, why does it matter nick?’ Nick pressed the stop button again, so the elevator would start moving.

‘Because El, I have feelings for you! Strong feelings. And if you lie that easily to me then it’d have to be because you don’t feel the same way.’ As if on cue, the elevator doors opened. Nick left, leaving Ellie shocked on the elevator.

The rest of the day went by slow for Ellie and Nick, constantly trying to avoid each other. They ended up not having any good leads so, McGee sent them home.

Instead of going home though, Ellie headed in a different direction, a direction she went almost everyday. She was headed towards nicks house. When she got there she debated whether or not to knock on his door or not for about an hour before she decided she was going to knock on it.

Nick answered ‘El, what’re you doing here?’

‘I wanted to tell you that it was hard. Lying to you, it was really hard.’

‘Look El, I forgive you okay? I just want some space right now’

‘Wait, don’t you get it? Earlier in the elevator, you said that if I had feelings I wouldn’t have lied so easily. This is me telling you that I have feelings for you too.’

After Ellie said that Nick brought his lips to Ellies’.


End file.
